Last Airbender: The Last Defenders
by yigitermoo
Summary: Huyang. The best way to conquer Ba Sing Se. And they have only 3 defenders. Yumi, Taliha and Isma. Yumi "the fan bender", Taliha "the sword master" and Isma the earthbender is defending Huyang. They are the main characters but we can see Gaang, Azula, Zuko or Iroh.


**The First Apperance **

_Yumi is exercising at the Fanbending School. There is empty for years. _

_Moving, jumping and throwing fans. They are the weapons of Yumi. Her strongest attack is as same as that:_

"_She jumps and her head become very nearest to the floor. In this moment, she throws the fans."_

_Master Amber, her teacher taught Yumi. Then, earth is become bended and Yumi falls to the floors. She understand what happening. She look her behind and saw her friend "Isma". But her 1 fan of 2 is on the roof._

**Isma: "**_**Let's race. Who will get the fan first."**_

**Yumi: "**_**Gladly!"**_

_And the race starts... Yumi runs the ways of the fan and jump to the roof. Then, Isma come up with her earthbending. She bends earth and throws a rock to the fan. The fan goes the other roof. Yumi runs to the other roof in the fan's old roof, but Isma goes with earthbending and get become the way short. She comes there. But Yumi comes there too. Yumi takes the fan with her feet and throws it to the floor. Then, she jumps to the floor and takes the fan. Isma thought she never takes the fan, she goes and takes the other fan._

**Isma: "**_**I think we are equal."**_

**Yumi: "**_**Actually I won. We raced for this fan" **__and she is showing the fan on her hands._

_Then, Isma takes the fan on Yumi's hands._

**Isma: **_**I am the winner!**_

_Then, they exit the school. Yumi looks to –hard to see- Ba Sing Se Walls. _

**Yumi: **_**I think Ba Sing Se is very very very beautiful city. I will give what have I got to go there.**_

**Isma: Generally, the people went Ba Sing Se and when they come back, they are telling intresting and amazing stories about Ba Sing Se. They are telling how beautiful is there. They tell there is the most beautiful city in the world. But, Do you remember the show group? They came in the last week. Their dance is so intresting. No, do awful! **

_She starts to dance. She doesn't see Taliha and they collide. Isma have got a sensitive reflex. At that moment, she bends the earth. Taliha bumps to a wall. _

**Taliha: **_**Whatever. Hello. Will we still here? We all grown up. But we are here from birth.**_

**Yumi: **_**Avatar isn't in the world for years. If the Avatar wasn't vanished, we never be the last defenders of the **__**KEY OF BA SING SE**__**; Huyang. **_

_She turns her head and look at the outside of Huyang._

**Yumi: **_**Oh no! They aren't coming for years, but they are coming now! Pigale, the Fire Nation Woman General and a firebender is coming. With her two friends. EVERYBODY LET'S GO HOME! FIRE NATION ATTACK!**_

_Yumi and Taliha goes to tuck villagers to their home and Isma stays. When Pigale and her two friends come, Yumi and Taliha come too. _

**Pigale: **_**If you surrender the city, we never kill you!**_

**Taliha: **_**No, we won't!**_

**Isma: **_**Huyang never become a Fire Nation Colony!**_

**Pigale: **_**Your selection. **_

_Later this dialogue, Lumpia go back of Alipe and Pigale. Alipe and Pigale create a great fire and attack the last defenders. Isma create a wall from earth. This wall can defend Taliha and Isma. Yumi defends with her metal fans. The fire is very big. So, an enemy can't see another enemy. Lumpia, the cousin of Ty Lee come and take Taliha's sword. Then, she kicks Taliha and Taliha go and bump a tree and have some sleep ( :D ). Lumpia comes and puts to sleep Yumi to. Isma is alone and she has got three enemies. Earth Kingdom's the last defender is Isma. She becomes excited. Fastly, she throws the wall to Pigale. Pigale falls a river near Huyang. Alipe and Lumpia see that and go to river for help Pigale. Then, Yumi and Taliha awakes. _

**Yumi: **_**We need the Avatar. If he never come back, we are in trouble.**_

**Isma's Little Brother: **_**Sister! Sister! The Avatar Returns this morning!**_

**Wait for more...**


End file.
